This new variety of chrysanthemum plant is the result of my efforts to produce improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market and was discovered by me in 1972 at West Chicago, Ill., among a group of mutations which resulted from irradiation of plants of the variety "Yellow Dignity" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,587). This particular plant was selected for propagation and trial because of its brighter yellow color than that of its parent. Asexual propagation of this new plant was carried on by me and under my direction at West Chicago, Ill., by means of cuttings from the original plant, as well as cuttings from rooted scions of the original plant, and in all cases, the resulting plants have clearly demonstrated that the distinguishing characteristics of the new variety hold true from generation to generation and are firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety is now carried on by means of vegetative cuttings at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., and the distinguishing characteristics of this variety grown at both regions appear to hold true.